Wheeled luggage articles often include an extendable tow handle to aid in maneuvering a luggage case across a support surface, such as the floor or ground. Typical extendable tow handles are telescopic and include an inner member or tube slidably received within an outer member or tube to adjust the height of a tow handle grip on the distal end of the handle relative the luggage case at preset heights for ease of use by a user. Unfortunately, the clearances and/or locking engagement between the inner and outer tube to allow easy sliding may be such that the tow handle moves or wobbles when manipulated by a user. Additionally, the locking engagement may be difficult to disengage. The preset heights of the tow handle may also be set at undesirable positions, especially for users of taller or shorter stature.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved luggage article, and more specifically an improved extendable tow handle that addresses one or all of the above described problems and/or which more generally offers improvements or an alternative to existing arrangements. Because luggage is price and weight sensitive, creating smooth, efficient, lightweight, and cost effective wheels that perform better in both straight line tracking and also improved quietness is important.
Documents that may be related to the present disclosure in that they include various extendable tow handles include U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,670,072, 7,407,337, 6,761,501, 5,692,856, 5,549,407, 5,622,446, 5,417,511, 5,407,295, 5,011,319, 5,048,998, 4,824,302, 4,653,142, 4,329,076, EP0006258, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,076,437, 3,515,418, and 2,949,692.